Anything for You
by Gaga4Jeyna
Summary: Fury decides to add a new member to Strike Team Delta, but that doesn't go over so well with Natasha. It's up to Clint to make things better.


**I wrote this during school in a notebook. It looked a lot longer on paper, buuut...Hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

Natasha punched the punching bag, letting out all her anger and frustration. She was furious at Fury. He had just called Clint and her to his office discuss something with them. As they had been walking there, Natasha had though thought it was just another mission he had found for them. However, once they closed the door, Fury told them that he was going to be adding another member to their team.

They had stood in shock at first. Then, she came back to her senses and walked out with a storm raging in her eyes.

Natasha had been in the gym for a little over an hour before Clint walked in. She eventually stopped and went over to him. Seeing the rage in her eyes, Clint knew no amount of punching bags could calm her. "Spar?" He asked. Natasha nodded and they headed over to the ring.

They stood facing each other before Natasha lunged at him. Clint blocked her attacks, letting her release her vent up anger. After about half an hour, Natasha finally calmed down a little, allowing Clint to get in a few attacks of his own.

They continued going at each other until Natasha finally pinned Clint to the mat. Panting, she got off of him, allowing him to stand up. Clint pushed himself off the ground and walked over to her, pulling her into his arms. She rested her cheek against his shoulder, and his arms instinctively tightened around her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"No," Natasha sighed. She was too tired and mentally exhausted to even bother trying to hide her emotions.

This was too much. It had taken her long enough to trust Clint. They worked best when they were together. Now, there was going to be another person on their team. She already knew that they were going to make things worse instead better.

"If you're worried about the new addition to our team, Tasha, don't be," Clint murmured while gently stroking her hair.

Natasha looked up. "Don't worry?!" she exclaimed, looking at him with fire burning in her eyes. "They are putting another person with us, Clint. Another person!" Natasha was starting to lose it now. "They can't just do that. You may be fine with it, but I'm not. Our team consists of us. You and me. If that bastard thinks he can just waltz in and just be automatically accepted without question, he-"

"He won't be, Nat. Don't worry," Clint calmly cut in.

Natasha looked at him. "You can't possibly know that."

A smirk played at the corners of Clint's mouth. "I do actually," he said, looking at her.

Natasha's eyes narrowed slightly. "How?"

"Because there isn't going to be another person on our team."

Natasha stared at him and started to say something, but Clint beat her to it. "I know how much our partnership means to you, Tasha. It means a lot to me too. I can live with ignoring a third member on the team, but I know you can't." Pausing, Clint took in her reaction.

Natasha didn't say anything. She just continued to look at him, not daring to believe what she thought she was hearing.

Seeing her disbelieving look, Clint continued. "I talked to Fury after you left and convinced him not to add another person to our team."

Natasha couldn't believe her ears. "Clint, you didn't have to," she said, putting a hand on his forearm. "I'll eventually get used to him enough to tolerate him."

Clint chuckled, pulling her towards him again. "Yes I did," he said. "I know you don't work well with someone you don't trust. Plus, I don't want to risk you trusting or loving anyone else as much as me," he added, only half joking.

Natasha gave him a look. "Jealous much, Hawk?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey!" Clint protested with an offended look. "I just kept us together and this is how you repay me?"

Natasha let out a short laugh before wrapping her arms around his neck. "How did you do it?" she asked.

Clint couldn't help but smile at that. "Not telling," he answered while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Fine," Natasha huffed with a teasing light in her eyes, "don't tell me." Then her eyes softened, and she leaned forward and kissed him.

Clint kissed her back, pulling her closer. Then he pulled back and said, "Anything for you, Tasha."


End file.
